


Caligrafía

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de sobrevivir a la no-exitosa cena de los orcos, Fíli y Kíli pasan la noche en Rinvendel asegurándose que ambos están intactos, juntos y a salvo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caligrafía

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619740) by [twodwarves_oneeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodwarves_oneeagle/pseuds/twodwarves_oneeagle). 



> Escrito para el prompt de tumblr: “Kíli follándose él mismo sobre Fíli, y aferrándose todo el tiempo a las trenzas de su hermano.”
> 
> Jamás rechazaré escribir prompts porno.

  
  
Es la primera cama de verdad que han tenido desde que dejaron Bolsón Cerrado y, después de semanas viajando, la suavidad de un colchón casi los deslumbra. Cruje un poco al sentir su peso, pero no podría importarles menos.  
  
Deciden ignorar también el mandato que Thorin ha dado a la compañía; descansar todo lo posible. Pues toda la atención de Fíli y Kíli se concentra en el irremediable hecho de que ésta podría ser la primera y última vez que tengan refugio y cama, y no la desperdiciarán durmiendo.  
  
Kíli es todo manos y dedos ansiosos halando a Fíli por las trenzas. Colisionan en un beso, rindiéndose al calor que recorre sus venas cada vez que se besan. Se separan sólo para respirar, con el corazón acelerado y los broches de sus capas rozándose.  
  
El tintineo del metal es suficiente para que la atención de Fíli se concentre en desnudar a Kíli, quitando hábilmente capa, camisón y túnica. Quita cada prenda hasta que no queda más que piel bronceada a la vista, reflejando sombras y luz de luna sobre cada músculo delineado y firme. Hipnotizado, Fíli se inclina para trazar un camino de besos y lametones sobre ese pecho.  
  
Un tirón en sus trenzas le hace enfocar la mirada en Kíli, que tiene enredado entre sus dedos el rubio cabello. A cada beso el agarre se va intensificando, irritando su piel y lastimando sus labios. Sin detenerse intenta deshacerse de su ropa, pero el camisón sólo se desliza hasta sus brazos enredándose en sus codos como un amante celoso.  
  
Hay una urgencia detrás de cada acción, una necesidad de asegurarse que realmente están en Rivendel y no están alucinando. Fíli muerde impulsivamente a Kíli. _Es real, estamos juntos._  
Kíli le devuelve el gesto dándole otro tirón a sus trenzas, aferrándose más a su espesa barba. _Tú y yo, juntos._  
  
Se derrumban y empujan sobre el otro, luchando por la dominación en la cama. Sus cuerpos inclinados ligeramente, hacia lo incorrecto, hundiéndose en el acto. La habitación está impregnándose con su pecado. Y lo saben; no deberían estar ahí, no deberían sentirse seguros de nada. Pero Fíli prefiere morder el hombro expuesto de su hermano. _Juntos_ , piensa, _estamos en esto juntos._  
  
Kíli se pone a horcajadas sobre su hermano, caprichoso y altivo, consciente de que Fíli jamás le ha negado nada, siempre anteponiéndolo a él. –Oh, Aulë sabe cuánto he extrañado esto, Fíli. –le susurra, recorriendo el pecho de su hermano con avidez, sonriendo satisfecho por la forma en que el camisón mantiene a sus brazos como prisioneros.  
  
Fíli gruñe en respuesta, forcejeando con su ropa hasta que consigue recuperar la movilidad de sus brazos. Sus manos encuentran una nueva postura en las caderas de Kíli, oprimiéndolas más fuerte de lo necesario. _Quédate conmigo._ Los dedos de Fíli dejándole marcas en la piel y una sensación dolorosa que Kíli disfruta a pesar de todo. Acciones que actúan como recordatorio y anclaje del frenesí que comparten.  
  
Sus pantalones evidencían lo duros que están, y Kíli se aprovecha de ello. Se restriegan sobre el otro hasta que la excitación les deja boqueando. Fíli urge a Kíli a repetir la hazaña, le hala suavemente más cerca, sus manos aún en las caderas de su hermano, rozando sus erecciones aún por sobre de la ropa.  
  
Es Kíli quien, ansioso por más, se separa lo suficiente para deshacerse del resto de su ropa y desabrocha la bragueta de su hermano para liberar su dureza. Tienen toda la noche, lo harán más suave y amorosamente después. Ahora es la necesidad de saber que ambos respiran, vivos y _juntos_ , lo que les domina.  
  
Hay tanta voracidad en la mirada de Kíli que las entrañas de Fíli se retuercen de placer y su propia piel le parece tres tallas más pequeña. Bajo esa mirada se siente más valioso que la piedra del Arca. Fíli es atraído cuando su hermano le hala de las trenzas para besarle nuevamente y sus narices chocan antes de encontrar el ángulo adecuado. Es un beso torpe, pero _perfecto_.  
  
Fíli ahoga un gemido en el fondo de su garganta cuando la mano de Kíli envuelve su polla, masturbándole y extendiendo preseminal suavemente. El impulso es suficiente para que Fíli mueva una de sus manos hasta el culo de su hermano, y le tiente con un solo dedo ensalivado.  
  
No quieren tiempo para preliminares; su aliento choca y se mezcla, caliente. Kíli se empuja contra el dedo de Fíli tanto como ese dedo quiere penetrarle. Y aunque, normalmente, Fíli se preocupa de preparar a Kíli, evitándole dolor y susurrándole palabras balsámicas; esta vez lo que ambos quieren es ir directo al sexo, y los tirones que Kíli le da a sus trenzas son la prueba.  
  
Perdido en el calor de ese beso, Fíli no es consciente de que Kíli ha sustituido su dedo hasta que siente esa calidez y estrechez envolviéndole. _Estás conmigo. Te siento._  
  
Las manos de Kíli se enredan en la trenza que cubre la nuca de Fíli y sus dientes mordisquean las que cubren esa boca que también se encarga de besar y lamer. Cada segundo juntos es más; _tócame_ , _pruébame_ , y se aferran el uno al otro.  
  
Es admirable el autocontrol que Fíli tiene al no dejarse llevar por las ganas que tiene de enterrar a Kíli contra el colchón. Moviendo las caderas sólo lo justo para conseguir un ángulo más profundo, y Kíli le regala gemidos y maldiciones en enánico mientras se folla más duro contra él.  
  
A cada embestida de Fíli, los dedos de Kíli buscan una nueva trenza a la que asirse.  
  
Con el ritmo irracional que llevan, saben que no durarán mucho más. Fíli desliza una de sus manos hasta la polla de Kíli para masturbarlo. Y si bien suelen competir por quién dura más, en ese momento a Fíli no le importa si va a perder o ganar. Kíli tiene las manos enredadas en su cabello rubio, y huele a sexo. Ambos intoxicados del otro. Pero es cuando Kíli lame uno de sus ornatos metálicos que se desasosiega.  
  
Fíli está seguro que tiembla del afecto y éxtasis que le sobrevienen, y sólo quiere dejar más marcas en Kíli. _Estoy contigo. Ahora y siempre._  
  
–Fíli, oh, Fíli, Fíli... –es todo lo que es capaz de decir el menor. Gimiendo y tocando el maldito ornato de plata, mientras se deja llevar a ese punto entre el orgasmo y la inconsciencia.  
  
El último tirón no sabe dónde lo siente más, si en sus trenzas o en el estremecimiento que dan Kíli y él mientras se corren. Sonríen jadeantes, satisfechos e insolentes al contemplar su desastre. Se han dejado arañazos y mordidas. Es la caligrafía de su piel, una que deletrea por todo su cuerpo: _Estamos vivos, lo conseguimos; juntos_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, no olviden dejar su comentario en el trabajo original. Gracias.


End file.
